


Pack in the End

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last of the season 4 fix-it drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack in the End

The group had finally made it back to Beacon Hills. They had decided to take a slightly relaxed route back since they had already missed the beginning of the week and the weekend was approaching. They knew that some parents would have words to share with them about their exit and return to Beacon Hills, both being sudden and unexpected, but the group took the time to attempt to process what had happened. So much had changed, yet they were still alive and together as a pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took super long to post after the episode, but I needed that long to process. It's very short, but it's how I felt it needed to end with the drabbles.


End file.
